Tell me goodbye
by mxndaddy
Summary: Su mirada llena de temor esperaba la respuesta del ángel. "Ni aunque ya no quiera cantar le dejaría..." ZeLu/ZerCy.


**E** l Oneshot está sin revisar, así que de antemano lamento los dedazos que encuentren.

 **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, ya que si fuera mío, habría ZeLu/ZerCy. Es obvio, el ZeLu manda loco.**

 **T** e **l** l **m** e **g** o **o** d **b** y **e**

 _Capítulo único._

Desde el primer momento en que sellaron la promesa de estar juntos, supo que un camino de dolor les estaba esperando. ¿Pero que puede hacerse? Lo ignoró, y ahora sé; eso fue un error. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era negar sus sentimientos por aquella muchacha, pero no lo hizo. Ella tampoco negó.

Y lo único que recibieron por su estupidez fue la tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento... Y una que otra vez alguna felicidad rondando por su corazón. Rió.

Hacer esto le dolía como los mil demonios, no obstante, el camino que tomaba en este momento era el mejor. Porque él no quería destrozarla, ni mucho menos provocarle un mísero sufrimiento. Deseaba todo lo contrario, pero con su persona haría lo antónimo; como siempre.

"Hey, dime adiós" pronunció aquel invierno. "Sabes... eso es lo mejor".

No obstante, con su terquedad presente, ella negó con todo su ser hacerlo. Él se sintió feliz _y triste._ Porque sabía, él lo sabía muy bien, que por propia voluntad no podría despedirse de la joven; de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de su cuerpo. _De su todo._

Pero el le había provocado sufrimiento, la engañó. La engaño una y otra vez, como el bastardo y mujeriego que era.

Él estaba podrido, y acababa con la luz brillante que la rodeaba.

Nuevamente una ráfaga de viento movió su cabello rubio, y el de él, azabache. Entrecerró sus ojos, ahora rojos, y con nada de vigor observó los ojos que tenía Lucy, un escaso brillo estaba presente. Aquel brillo que antes gobernaba todo. Sin embargo por su culpa, ahora comenzaba a extinguirse. Un verdadero bastardo, eso es.

—Lucy —llamó en un susurro— lo siento... —dijo con toda pesadez y remordimiento. Su lamento le fue de manera desprevenida—. Pero tú sabes; es lo mejor. —de alguna manera había dicho lo mismo tantas veces. _Una y otra y otra vez._

—¿No hay... —sus labios temblaban, al igual que su figura y ojos. Al ver el dolor en sus palabras, algo agudo traspasó toda barrera de indiferencia; una mueca de dolor reinó en su cara— otro camino...?

 _—Sí, si hay otro._ —quiso responderle. Sin embargo, eso no era lo correcto.

Con toda la voluntad que podía poner, movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, negando. Cerro los ojos y frunció la boca.

"Lo siento" quería decir. Pero no pudo.

—Entonces..., supongo que esto termina. ¿Verdad? —formuló esa pregunta con una sonrisa destrozada. De nuevo esa cosa aguda traspasó. Esta vez en su corazón.

—S...

Debía decir _sí_ y todo terminaba. Pero nuevamente, no podía. ¿Todo se termina?

¿Todo?

 _Esa incógnita._ Eso le impedía despedirse de ella, porque no quería terminar.

En su garganta un nudo comenzó a formarse, doliéndole cada vez más.

Ácido. Sentía, saboreaba un sabor ácido de su garganta, como si fuera a vomitar.

 _Despedirse de su estrella._

Apretó los puños por todo el dolor que recorría su anatomía.

—Lo siento, Lucy. —se mostró confusa. —No puedo. Lo siento, Lucy.—

Se disculpó una y otra vez, y otra, y otra... _y otra._ Lamento su debilidad millones de veces.

"Quiero tocarte, quiero sentirse... quiero amarte."

—Soy débil. Pátetico. —bajo la cabeza. —Enserio... —escupió una risa, una de esas amargas.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y liviano, al mismo tiempo. Como si su cuerpo estaba presente, pero él no. En ese momento para Lucy, mis ojeras le fueron más claras, y el camino de lágrimas transparentes se hacían cada vez más visibles. Todo su dolor se le hizo más claro; finalmente entendió. Por mi estupidez, ella negó con la cabeza ¿tres? ¿cuatro? veces. Una curva hizo en sus labios, y camino con pasos ligeros, similares al de un felino, hacia mí. Abrió sus brazos, pero los golpeé suavemente, rechazándola. No quería hacerle sufrir nunca más. _Nunca._

—Eso..., no puedo aceptarte. —lágrimas, esta vez claras y físicas, se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Una más gruesa que la otra; una cascada. —No te merezco —sonrió—. Mi corrupción te destroza, soy basura.

De nueva cuenta, negó con la cabeza y cerro los ojos.

—Sabes, Zeref. Muchas veces, la estupidez te consume.

Aquello me confundió. Y ella, aprovechándola, me rodeó con sus brazos. Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

"Quiero verte, no quiero verte llorar... _Por favor, dime adiós."_

Me revolví como un perro rabioso, sin embargo; cedí. Apoye mi peso en su cuerpo, y caímos al piso. Las lágrimas mojaban su cara de porcelana, humedecía el concreto.

—Te amo.

Mi llanto se volvió más fuerte por sus palabras.

La barrera desapareció, mostrando a un Zeref mucho más frágil; a un niño asustadizo.

—Te amo, Zeref. —un tono rojizo coloreó sus mejillas, a pesar de haber confesado sus sentimientos tantas veces. Esa pureza, lo amaba. Y el lo corrompía.

Se odiaba a si mismo.

Por eso, con el fin de protegerla, haría todo; hasta lo más doloroso para él. Igualmente, falló.

 _No pudo despedirse._

No pudo dejarla en libertad.

Sentimientos encontrados estaban revueltos por su cerebro.

 _Felicidad._ Porque ella no te dejó.

 _Arrepentimiento._ Por no dejarla ir.

 _Dolor._ Por provocarle eso.

 _Tristeza._ No te abandonó.

 _Amargura._ Ella fue la única que destrozó tu superficialidad.

 _Sufrimiento._ La encierra con sus sentimientos.

 _Un estúpido._ En una jaula la ponía en cautiverio.

 _¿Se puede encerrar a un ángel?_

Él lo estaba haciendo. Y se arrepentía de ello.

"Dime, dime adiós."

 _Porque no puede._

—Te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. Mucho. —repitió mil y millones de veces. Con cada respiración que hacía, ella se confesaba con mucho valor. Con sentimientos.

Él tembló, sus labios pálidos temblaron. Quería verle, quería sentirle; quería amarle. _Quería..._

Anhelaba al ángel, anhela y quiere a su ángel, a la dulce estrella que le brindaba cariño, amor, _sentimientos._

—Yo. —murmuró con miedo.

¿Qué camino tomar? ¿Qué decidir? ¿Por qué _que_?

Al fin y al cabo, este fue el camino que decidieron por su cuenta. Levantó la vista con temor, y con toda su irracionalidad presente, fijó su mirada en los ojos con escaso brillo. _Lo decidió._ No puede arrepentirse.

 _¿Hay otro camino?_

No.

 _¿Puede cambiarlo?_ Sí. Él mismo puede cambiar todo; todo está en sus manos. Y tenía miedo.

Pero...

No hay vuelta atrás.

—También te amo.

Una vez más, plantó sus labios con los de ella.

 _Ya no le dejaría, ni aunque su alma se penará; ni aunque ya no quiera cantar._


End file.
